We Fight For Our Father (Rewritten)
by Dakota William-Jones
Summary: (The first one turn into something dark which was not what I was going for) America is under a ne government that no one has freedom like they used to have. Some of the States are capture...Can the remaining states join up with the Nations to overthrow the government, or is it too late!
1. Chapter 1

_"From what we were just inform. The First Lady is dead and The President is still in custody of…."_

_"All the ambassadors are dead…"_

_"Just you watch, you can see that the White House is now on fire…."_

_"Some of American planes have been shooting down into the sea…"_

_"Hawaii is now controlled by…"_

_"Some of Texas has been under siege by…"_

_"Delaware is under siege…"_

_"Vermont is now under control of…_

_"The United States of America is under attack…"_

"Akota…. How are they?" a young boy walks into a white room as the news on the TVs blares. His hair was ragged thin and as light as the color of sunflowers. His green eyes seem to dull as he stares at the one body in one of the beds in the room. The other was empty and covered in blood and ash. The floor seems to be painted crimson as he steps towards the girl standing by the edge of the beds. "Are they going to make it?"

"I want to tell you that everything is going to be alright, but you are one of the 13th. You should know the truth unlike the younger states." She wipes away something from her cheek that covered her hand in red. Her silver, short hair seems to stick on her sweaty neck as the edge of her hair seems to blacken from the ash from outside. Her violet eyes seem to dull with every moment she was in the room. Her scarf seems to flutter around her neck, trying to give her body warmth as she stares emotionlessly at the beds. "D.C did not make it…. He disappeared the moment the White House and all the moments were destroyed."

"What about the Bill of Rights? Or the….." Akota walks towards the TV.

"Mary stole them before the invaders could destroy them," Akota turns the TV off as she sighs softly without batting an eye at the boy. "Call all the remaining States together."

"We can't do it without Dad," the boy grabs on Akota's shirt as she moves to the phone. "You are just a smaller state that…."

"Are you disobeying an order, Oliver?" Akota push Oliver away from her. "We have no time for rebels."

"Yes, Ma'am. I will start calling right away." Oliver bites his lower lip as he tries to keep from crying. He salutes Akota as he walks out of the room, leaving her to remove the blanket from the face of the person on the bed. Knowing she is trying her best to keep their family together.

"Don't worry, Alfred." Akota kisses his hot, sweaty forehead as she bandages him up again. "We, the 50 states, will defend our home from invaders just like you train us in all of the wars. After all, family takes care of each other. I just hope the 3 can hold off while we prepare to battle….."


	2. Chapter 2

~Couple Years Later~

"_If anyone has information on _Five-Face _and his crew. Please call the number on the bottom of this screen..."_

Tv buzzing with news around America as people mutter as they chug their drinks quickly. THe lights flickering as the Blood-red door opens loudly as a cloak figure walks in slowly. It looks around before walking towards the bartender. Everyone seems to quiet and watch the new guest.

"Welcome sir! What can I get you?" A boy about 18 leans against the bar. His head tilting to the side as he studies his new costumer. His neon-blue eyes glowing in the dim light as his smile turns into a smirk.

"I'm looking for some info about _Five-Face_. Know anything that can help me found him?" The cloak figure pulls the cloak tighter around himself.

That question wipe the smirk off of his face as everyone in the bar seems to glare at the person. He winces as he looks into the boy's eyes before pulling out something that was folded and old. Handing it to the boy before sitting down on a stool.

Grabbing it, the boy looks at his guest before opening it to show a photo of two men. THe tall one had golden heat hair with sky-blue eyes. HIs glasses seems to almost fall off his face as he hugs the other man in the photo. The one being hug was short with dirty blonde hair with emerald eyes. He had bushy eyebrows. Touch the photo lightly, the boy finally notice the guest's dull emerald eyes in the hood. Smiling sadly, he turns to one of his crew member, who shows everyone out before locking up and turning off the Open sign.

"So...Arthur...how have you been?" THe boy watches as Arthur lifts his hood off. "Nations have stop coming to this place since the new government started up."

"Don't mean to poke, but which one are you?" Arthur watches as the boy sits on top of the counter as he sighs heavily. "I only met Virginia before she was capture. She was sending SOS to Nations that would pay attention. Some of us thought they were jokes till..."

"Till you saw how he looks under this new government," the boy shrugs as he opens a bottle water. "He's miserable and hurting. Some of his people are being killed because they complain about having no freedoms." He laughs as he tilts his head back. "I'm surprised they haven't tried to figure out about us."

"You never answer my question," Arthur watches as the boy holds himself in a tight hug. "Are you okay?"

"Yes...no...maybe..." The boy looks into Arthur's eyes before frowning. "They're trying to destroy MT. Rushmore...people rebelling and attacking the guards...No!...Please don't shoot...Please don't destroy me"

THe boy grabs his head before shrieking in pain as tears slide down his cheek. Arthur grabs the boy in a hug tightly as he shakes from the violence. His bright eyes dimming as he stares into space.

"Shush puppet, it's okay...It'll be over soon." Arthur whispers in his ear. "I am calling an emergency meeting think you can get some states to be there?"

The boy nods as he gets up from the hug. He watches as Arthur leaves before pulling out his phone. Dialing a number quickly, he listens for a buzz before stating his code.

"Motherland has summon...I repeat Motherland has summon."


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry that this update took forever! Finally got onto a laptop after my tablet broke. Warning: May contain blood. Thank you for read this.

* * *

><p>Alfred cursed silently as pain sweeps through his body, he looks around. Surround him was all white walls stain with blood splattered everywhere in the room. Breathing slowly and deeply as his sky-blue eyes glare at the person holding a paton over his head. Hot, flesh blood slither down his forehead as dark blue eyes stare right back into his blue ones. He could feel a sharp pain in his chest as his shirt starts to stain from white to red.<p>

"At least don't try spill blood on the carpet, we just clean it," the man smirks as he grabs Alfred's chin. He pushes Alfred's bangs out of his eyes as he grins at his pain faces. "So, _dad_, who is still being a bad child?"  
>Alfred looks away as he spit up some blood as he winces from the venom in the man's voice. His blue eyes dulling with every time one of his state yield to the new government by giving up their freedom for their people. He was becoming skinnier with all the ratio of food his people were allowed to have. Have been locked in the room has not done much for his skin.<p>

"You're not my son," Alfred whisper as the man growls at his comment. He winces as the paton slams into his back making him fall on to the floor.

"_David, that's enough," _A voice booms out the speaker in the upper left corner making the man, David, freeze in his place.

"Boss, he never told me," David groans as guards came into the room to pick Alfred up. "I wasn't finish."

"There will be time later," a tall masculine man with tan skin strides in with a black suit on. His light brown eyes cold like a winter night as he glares at Alfred as he snares at the mess he look like. "Maids clean him up for my presidential greeting to our people. David come along, I want you to meet my successor, your new boss."

"Yes Boss." David smiles as he was escorted out by Alfred's boss. "Bye, _Dad."_

Alfred winces as the maids lightly dab make-up over his cuts and bruises as he watches in the mirror. His eyes shining as he tries to put on a small smile as one of maids motion for the one guard to open the door to a skinny girl. She had short bob cut straw hair that was a mess as she grins sadly at him. Her dark green eyes dull as she hugs him she breathes in his smell as tears stain her eyes. He hugs her back as he rub her back lighty as she shivers from the warmth.

"How many are left that have not given up yet?" Alfred whisper as the girl snuggles closer as she looks up at him. "How many Virginia?"

"The smaller Michigan, The Dakotas, Texas never gives up easily,Alaska, Hawaii,Wyoming, New York," Virginia taps her chin before frowning. "I believe 20 have not given up yet. There's a rumor that Motherland has summon the remaining ones."

"Sir," the guard hiss as he points outward. "Time's almost up."

"Thank you John, I am glad they didn't kill you," Alfred smiles as John nods before returning back out. "Go, Virginia, spread the rumor wide and give your siblings hope."

Virginia nods as she hurries out leaving Alfred alone. Sitting on his bed, Alfred smiles for the first time in forever for real. Hiding his smile as David and his boss comes back laughing about something that happen in South Dakota.

"Time to go Alfred," His boss snaps as guards put handcuffs onto his arm. They were cold as he winces as they were tighten. "This time behave. We don't want to punish all the people watching now do we?"

Alfred sat quietly next to David as he looks into the crowd. of people watching the President like hungry lions. They feeding off of every lie he was telling them as they start argee with him. He could feel he was leaning into agree when he heard something in the crowd. At first he thought it was just something in his ear, but the tune got louder as people begin to look around curious. His boss became still as he froze in fear as three voices rise above the crowd, turning to guards ordering them to found the noise. Quickly looking through the crowd, he could see three child signing with all their mights as guards pull them forward. They did not stop singing till a gun was pointed at their head.

"You're not going to continue singing if I were you," The president hiss as the children hold on to each other. "NOw I want..."

"Oh, say does that star-spangled banner yet wave, O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave?" A girl calls from on top of one of the buildings above them. Her short silver hair blowing in the wind. Her ruby eyes flash with courageous as she smirks."This is for America! The Home of the Free! Charge!"

Alfred watches as guards were overtaken by civilians arm with swords and sticks. He cheers as the guards were almost about to give up when he notice tanks pulling up. They pointing at the crowd as they screams in fear. The three children disappear in the crowd as in slow motion Alfred watches a scene he didn't not want to see as his vision blurred as he hit the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yah! An update! Sorry it take a while! Still waiting for my new table to come in...Warning in this is states being stubborn...weird. Or just normal...Using the nation's full name used in English I hope you enjoy this! Bye!**

* * *

><p>"Maple!" Matthew whispers as he runs through the dim hallway of the World Center in London, England. His breathe dragging as he's weighed down by his polar bear. His curl bouncing in his face as his deep blue, that was a purple color, searching for the door he was looking for the meeting with the other nations. "Ah ha."<p>

Pushing open the dull, wooden doors lead him to a light blue room with a circular table that was barely being used. All the windows were close as the lights were dim enough for the projector to be working. A young boy was pointing at a photo of the United States with a laser pointer. He had short, spiky hair that match has caramel eyes that spark with energy. He had sun-kissed skin that was showing in his white tank-top and blue low cut jean shorts. His feet were cover in dusty cowboy boots that look like they seem some hard times.

"I'm sorry...I must be in the wrong room," Matthew was about to exit when Arthur stood up.

"No...um..." Arthur looks at the girl next to him as she mouth something to him. "Oh Matthew. You have not meet that bloody idiots children, or his states."

Matthew sighs as some of the children look at him. He could see some resembles in some while, others it was hard to notice. They was only 5 of them there to begin with, and some look dead tired.

"Since I was interrupted, I like to start the introduction. Is that alright, y'all?" The boy standing up looks to the boy with short blonde hair at the head of the table. He nods before continue in a southern accent. "My name is Blake, or Texas."

"I'm Danny, or South Dakota," the boy with blonde hair and neon green eyes stare unblinking at Matthew. "Right now I represented the Dakotas...my sister's off rescuing some of our siblings."

"Hi!" A small girl with light brown hair that was curly tugs on her green scarf. Her light blue eyes twinkling as she smiles. "I'm Tina, or the small Michigan. Don't ask why there is two Michigans... I miss my sister."

"Don't worry sister, once we get our hands on the evil mind behind this, we will get sister back, Da?" A girl with long silver hair smiles coldly as she closes her icy blue eyes tilts her head as she raises her pipe. "I'm Viola, or Alaska. Nice to meet you."

"Now is not a good time to be creepy Viola," a girl tilts backwards in her chair as she smirks at Matthew. Her long golden hair that was braided fall down her back as she sits right. Her green eyes flashy bright as her white teeth clash as she chews on a piece of wheat. "Nice to meet you, I'm Jezebel, or as my siblings state. Wyoming."

"Now that intors are done, can I get back to what I was saying?" Blake points to the map as he groans as the door opens to other people. "OH great...now you're joining us!"

Turning towards the open door, Matthew smiles as he sees the familiar blonde with a rose in his hand. He smiles as Felionico drags Ludwig inside the room complaining about there being no pasta in the room. Kiku was talking with a girl about 17 as he walks in the room. The girl had long straight black hair with light brown eyes. She was wearing a pink tank-top and white shorts with blue flip-flops. They wave at Danny as they sit down beside Viola. Ivan came in kolkol as he smiles at Viola as she smirks at him. They had a glaring match till Blake clears his throat as everyone sits down. Matthew takes a spot near Danny and Tina.

"Since I was rudely interrupted again or the second time. Can someone tell me who we have as Allies in the fight?" Blake rubs his forehead as he sighs. Moving near the white board, he writes allies and no goers. "Anyone?"

"Japan is in with the Republic of Korea. The People's Republic of China boss wants nothing since they are paying off their debt in time, but Yao and Xiao have agree to help undercover with them knowing." Kiku states as he nods at Arthur.

"The United Kingdom of..." Arthur winces as the children scream if they heard the full name. "agrees to be allies."

"Italian Republic has agree also! Also Kingdom of Spain too!" Feliciano smiles cheerfully as Tina hands him some pasta.

"The Federal Republic of Germany also agrees to the terms," Ludwig groans as every stares at him. "So will Gilbert."

"Oui, the French Republic has agree," Francis winks at Arthur as he groans.

"Da, the Russian Federation at first didn't agree, but no problem from my friend, the water pipe," The room became chiller as Ivan smiles. "They agree."

Matthew winces as every pair of eyes land on grips Kumajirou tightly as he gaps for air. He winces as Blake sighs as he taps on the table.

"Do you know the reason for this meeting?" Blake crosses his arms as he glares at MAtthew.

"No," Matthew whispers as he looks Blake in the eyes. He flinches as Blake facepalms.

"Jezebel! You were supposed to send an email to every nation!" Blake exclaims as Jezebel shrugs as she smiles at his angry.

"I guess I forgot about him," she smirks as Blake's face makes friends with the table. "Who are you again?"

"I'm Canada," Matthew sighs as Jezebels ahs before turning to Danny.

"He's your sister's favorite nation," Jezebels states as she stares blankly at him. I bet she wishes to meet him..."

"What was the point of this meeting again?" The girl who walk into room with Kiku raise her hand as she tilts her head to the right.

"We're never going to get anything done..." Blake sighs.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for a late update! I have been having trouble with things. Also I got a new tablet, so yeah. Anyways this is a short chapter, sorry. I'll update later this week

* * *

><p>"Hey! Blame dad...never mind...he's smarter than he seems." Danny sighs as he runs his forehead. "What were you saying before Blake?"<p>

"I was saying," Blake groans as the door was open quickly with a whoosh. He turns to face the interpretation as he stare wide eye.

"Pennsylvania is fighting back, and I'm not about to give up either!" A boy with spiking hair that reminds Matthew of Netherlands smirks as he came rushing in with a girl that look like Arthur, but a bit more of Alfred in appearance. The boy had dark green eyes that sparkle with spirit it as he lift the girl into a chair next to Danny. " We barely escape from the new D.C."

"They built a new capital?" Danny exclaim as he check over the girl's wound. He could feel she was skinny and had not a lot to eat in months. "Is it true Virginia? "

The girl nods as blood tears flow down her check staining her hands as she cradles herself. She whimpers as Blake reaches out to touch her, caving into herself.

"I found her like this after the little accident in Pennsylvania. She was mumbling to herself as she stare blankly at nothing." The boy whispers as Jezebel hugs her sister tightly. "I believe she might have heard something that scared her."

"Like what?" Viola frowns as she looks around the room.

"I know," a small voice calls out as every eye turns to the door to see a boy with purple eyes that were harden with hatred. His silver hair short and spiky. He was wearing a police uniform with a number on his sleeve. "They are planning on disbanding the states."

"You mean they are trying to get rid of us?" Tina shivers as she looks at Viola. " Why?"

"To break Alfred's spirit most likely," Matthew rubs his forehead. "I mean if he's your guys father, he is willing to protect you at any cost. Even if that means giving into the new government."

"Steve, can you contact Penny at any chance?" The silver hair boy points to the map. He points to Canada "We need a plan on how to bring down this government."

"Before that who are you?" Arthur looks to boy as he frowns at Arthur.

"Nice to meet you finally, I am someone who is just an ally. I don't remember my name, all I know I am a state. I can remember your guys name." The boy shrug so he turns towards everyone. "I wake up when a bomb went off couples days ago."

"Then how did you know you are one of us," Danny ask as he pulls out are pistol.

"Virginia found me, and saw this." He pulls up his sleeve on his right arm to show a glowing star tattoo. " She showed me her before another bomb went off."

"What state are you?" Danny lower his gun as Viola touches his shoulder. "Where were you born?"

"North Dakota." The boy winces as Danny starts screaming. "What's wrong?"

All the remaining States pale as they relieve what that meant. Tina starts to whimper as Blake sits with his head in his hands. Viola walks over to Ivan as she hugs him tightly as tears stain her icy eyes. The girl next to Kiku weeps as he rubs her hands with his thumb.

"Blake what is the matter?" Arthur looks at the States as he looks at the boy.

"We lost Akota ..."


	6. Chapter 6

"Look, do you even remember anything before the bomb?" Danny hiss as he wrap his fist around the boy's collar. His green eyes dull as he stare into the boy's eyes. Tears staining his rosy cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I do not." The boy look to the ground as he sighs. Reaching into his pocket, he pulls out a small bloody envelope address to Danny. "I found this in my pocket. If my few memories from this Akota serve me, you're Danny."

"Hold him," Danny releases him to Blake and Arthur. " I don't trust him."

Danny quickly rips the top of the envelope as he pulls out a letter. Opening it, Danny scans it also his face becomes too pale. Clutching the letter as tears roll down his cheek slowly as he looks to his siblings.

"She was being executed in a month time," Danny falls to his knees as he wept. He covers his mouth as sobs escape from his shaking body. "Akota would have chosen suicide over being gun down, but was talk out by him. His name is Caleb, he was one of the guards that watch her. Unlike others, he would chat with her and discuss events and family. When a bomb went off in the building, she was about to escape, but saw Caleb was dying. She choose him as the next North Dakota in her place. She wrote a letter before she disappear."

"I am sorry about your loss," Caleb looks at everyone. "If it helps I know a lot about the government's plan. I never did like my boss."

Arthur smiles at Blake nods, whom nods at Danny. Looking around, all the countries and states were smirking. He sighs heavily as he rubs his forehead.

"Let's hear your plan."

Alfred was leaning against the cold white wall as he came to. There was blood coating his blue jeans as blood rush back to his feet when he stood up. Rubbing his eyes, he limps towards his broken mirror. Wincing as he notice his bloodshot eyes and bruise face. His blonde hair seems to have darken with the emptiness in his heart. Something, or someone was missing, and he has not seen anyone since the introduction of the coming president.

"Is anyone here?" His voice broke into a cough as tears seems to run down his bloody cheeks. Touching them lightly as he looks around confuse on why he was crying. Closing his eyes, he could see a mental picture of the United States in his head. Most of the map was gray, but there was a black spot towards the top middle. Gasping as he realize one of the States was missing.

The doors were slam open quickly as David strolls in. His icy, dark blue eyes seem to have harden as he punch Alfred in the jaw. His breathing was uneven as he pulls out as cripple photo. Alfred hisses loudly when he lands on the chilly floor.

"Do you the this person? Is he a state?" David screams when when he pushes the photo into his face. "Because he had help two states escape from their cell. Then we are missing one person."

Looking at the photo, Alfred could gather the information on the boy with silver hair in the photo. Looking down so his bangs hid his eyes, Alfred shook his head. David clutch his teeth tightly; he gets up and leaves Alfred alone.

"Who is that boy?" A voice whispers quietly when the doors close.

"How long have you been there Nate?" Alfred smiles as a skinny boy with short blonde hair steps out of the corner.

"Being the most forgotten state in the North comes in handy." Nate shrugs as his light blue eyes twinkle. Brushing his light brown hair out of his eyes, he smiles sadly. "Who is that boy?"

Looking at the photo, Alfred hums lightly when he looks over at Nate. His blue euro shining bright as he haws at the point.

"He might be our key to freedom."


End file.
